


SCP-3064 宿主

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: SCP基金會AU。一起被掩蓋因果的事故；一份檔案，一段採訪，一個提案，一篇不存在於基金會管理系統的日誌。*注意！此文並非投稿於SCP基金會中文網的嚴肅創作，只是使用基金會世界觀的AU同人。一切謬誤屬於作者。





	SCP-3064 宿主

-

警告：基金會資料庫已列為機密

嚴格禁止未經授權的訪問

違反者將被監控，定位和處理

-

 

 ** **專案編號：**** SCP-3064

 ** **專案等級：**** Safe

 ** **特殊收容措施：**** SCP-3064被收容於一個3級隔離房間內。房間高2.5米，面積28平方米，內部構造為普通單身公寓。房間天花板每間隔40釐米裝有一盞紫外線滅菌燈，每24小時打開一次，每次持續2小時。房間需每週進行一次常規清潔，每月進行一次全面消毒、更換生活用品並檢查任何可能的滅菌設備或隔離設備故障。

SCP-3064的收容房間與外界唯一的出入口是一條兩端各設有一個緩衝室的無菌走廊，由氣鎖門封閉。人員要進入SCP-3064的房間必須獲得Ⅱ級安全許可並穿上氣密型生化服，離開時必須全身消毒；與SCP-3064-a有直接接觸或在其房間內停留超過25分鐘的人員必須在進出房間時接受體檢。在█████博士事件（參見 ** **附錄-04**** ）後，擁有2級及以上安保許可權的人員，經安全主任批准，可以不穿生化服探訪SCP-3064，但任何人員擅自脫下生化服將受到嚴重處罰。離開SCP-3064的房間後出現SCP-3064-b感染症狀的人員，應立即轉移至隔離觀察室，移交防疫隊處理。

SCP-3064-a的飲用水由房間內置飲水機提供，一日三餐通過1級安保許可權人員運送。SCP-3064-a產生的生物垃圾，以及被SCP-3064-a接觸過的水，均應嚴格按分類棄入不同汙物袋中；液體收集容器必須有密封蓋，防滲漏、防蠅、防鼠、並便於搬運及消毒。汙物袋和液體收集容器不得外露外泄，應封紮後轉運到垃圾處置中心，固體垃圾徹底焚燒，液體淨化處理。收容室內的空氣需以HEPA過濾後才可排出。

 

SCP-3064-a要求：

  * 手機（拒絕）
  * 一副圍棋（許可）
  * 一些書（許可）
  * 日本綠茶（許可）
  * 團子（許可）
  * 炸饅頭（許可）
  * 章魚燒（許可）
  * 烤八目鰻（許可）



【資料刪除】

 

“還有完沒完，她怎麼要這麼多零食！我們到底是在收容生化威脅還是在照顧饞嘴女高中生？”——工作人員A

“上次送飯的時候我提了一個食盒進去，她還說不夠。”——工作人員B

食物方面就隨她的意思吧。——Y.Yakumo博士

 

 ** **描述：**** SCP-3064-a是一名外貌約17歲的亞洲女性，自稱█████，年齡（身體異化前）為17歲，就讀於██女子中學，與其父████一同居住在G市，其母早逝。SCP-3064-a提供的國籍、姓名、家庭等個人資訊，均在其舊住址███████████中得到了身份證件與其它資料的驗證，可判定屬實。

SCP-3064-a是已知唯一存活的SCP-3064-b感染者。受感染後，SCP-3064-a與普通感染者一樣正常死亡，被運送至████等待焚化，但隨後因某種尚未知曉的原因“復活”，而後自行逃離。“復活”後SCP-3064-a的身體出現異化：身體停止成長；膚色和發色變淺；能夠“操縱”（這是其本人的說法）SCP-3064-b。經勸說，SCP-3064-a同意了對D級人員的實驗，結果表明她的確能控制SCP-3064-b的傳播，能具體到特定的個體傳播對象，甚至能控制感染程度（詳見 ** **附錄-02**** ）。操縱原因和原理未知。

關於SCP-3064-a膚色和發色變淺的症狀，其病理與已知的色素脫失症不同，至今尚未解明。此外，SCP-3064-a堅稱其體重在身體異化後有所減輕，但研究員檢查後判定為正常範圍內的體重變化，並無證據表明其與SCP-3064-b有直接關係。

在被收容小隊找到時，SCP-3064-a正在實施自殺，無視了收容小隊的射擊威脅，並對收容小隊隊長的勸說表達了禮貌的感謝和拒絕。在此情況下，收容小隊決定射擊麻醉彈，被正在遠程監控收容行動的Yakumo博士阻止。隨後Yakumo博士通過擴音器與SCP-3064-a進行交涉，說服其放棄自殺行為，使收容小隊成功將其控制並運送至Site-11。被收容之初，SCP-3064-a的生存意願仍十分淡薄。然而在接受Yakumo博士主導的為期15周的心理治療後，SCP-3064-a似乎重拾對生的興趣，開始要求各種消遣，並積極配合研究員對其問詢、體檢和生理實驗的要求。各項測試表明SCP-3064-a擁有超出同齡人平均水準的智力，且具備高於中學水準的生物和藥理知識。

SCP-3064-a性格悠閒，友善，以看書為日常活動。對有好感的工作人員，SCP-3064-a會提出一起吃東西或下棋的邀請。

 

“SCP-3064-a是一個很可愛的女孩，我知道對某些工作人員來說，這些邀請相當具有誘惑力，但是出於安全考慮，請適當表達好意並禮貌地拒絕她。”——安全主任

 

SCP-3064-b是寄宿在SCP-3064-a體內的朊病毒。SCP-3064-a將此病毒稱為“███”。感染SCP-3064-b的人類會表現出數種不同程度的症狀，包括嘔吐、抽搐、膚色改變、體內出血、體外出血、神志不清等；感染者的某些症狀與纖維病毒科的埃博拉病毒極為相似，原因不明。90%以上的感染者在出現症狀30分鐘內表現出強烈的求死欲和激烈的自殘行為，25%的感染者死於這種自殘。其他的致死原因主要為中風、心肌梗塞、低血容量性休克或器官衰竭。

目前已確認SCP-3064-b的性狀包括：

  * 傳染性100%。
  * 致死性100%。
  * 通過裸露的黏膜和所有體液進行傳播。
  * 能通過空氣和水傳播，成功概率略低於粘膜和體液傳播。
  * 在極端溫度下仍具有較強的活性。



在引起基金會注意前，SCP-3064-b的存在狀況是未知的，直到【資料刪除】發生，大範圍感染者的特殊症狀引起了外勤特工的注意。自此基金會開始介入調查，併發現【資料刪除】。由【資料刪除】主導的研究團隊認為SCP-3064-b就是【資料刪除】的元兇，而SCP-3064-a在其中發揮了決定性的作用（詳見 ** **文檔-01**** ）。

儘管基金會針對SCP-3064-b設立了專門團隊苦心研究，至今仍沒有辨認出除SCP-3064-a以外任何能在感染SCP-3064-b後存活的動物宿主。結合【資料刪除】，目前認為SCP-3064-a是世界上最後一名也是唯一一名存活的SCP-3064-b宿主。因為其傳染性和致命力，加上目前尚未有任何有效的治療方法，SCP-3064-b被基金會列為生物性危害第四級病毒。對SCP-3064-b長期研究申請已由████簽字，並得到政府的批准；所有研究數據定期上交國家疾病預防控制中心和██部。生物恐怖主義被視為SCP-3064-b來源的一種可能性（詳見 ** **文檔-01**** ）。

 

附錄-01：██月██日，開始針對SCP-3064-a的心理診療。鑒於收容時的情形和當事人意願，診療由Yakumo博士主導。

附錄-02：【資料刪除】

附錄-03：██月██日，對SCP-3064進行第一次病理實驗。

██月██日，第二次病理實驗。

██月██日，第三次病理實驗。此次實驗中輻射療法的使用得到了SCP-3064-a的許可。

第四次病理實驗預計於██月██日進行。

附錄-04：██月██日████時，在心理診療過程中發生Yakumo博士脫下生化服並與SCP-3064-a進行肢體接觸的嚴重安全事件。事後，防疫部對Yakumo博士進行持續28天的隔離觀察和體檢，體檢結果並無顯示博士受感染的跡象或可能。綜合對動機和事件結果的考慮，對Yakumo博士給予2級警告以及停職察看一個月的處分。

 

****文檔-01：SCP-3064-a的自述** **

大概是從我踏進房間的那一刻開始的吧。因為就是在那時候……

啊，要把那一天從頭說一遍嗎？

那天，白天什麼特別的事都沒有發生哦？早上父親說好了來接我放學，所以放學後我就在教室等。可是他一直沒有來，電話也打不通。我在教室一直等到被趕出來了，然後就自己走路回家了。

不，門是關著的，不過也沒有上鎖。玄關擺著幾個行李箱。我叫了父親幾次都沒聽見他的聲音，就去了他的房間。他的房門是關著的。我想開門，感覺有什麼東西堵在門口。頂開門後，我發現父親倒在門下。

（長時間的沉默。）

是，就是在那個時候感染的。真的很痛苦。（又是長時間的沉默。）實在抱歉……我可以不說嗎？

謝謝你。

總之，之後我就失去意識了。按照後來將我帶走的人的標準，我應該是死了。嗯？因為醒來後，我發現自己在████████。

-

由於監督委員會的命令

以下內容被分類為4級

== 訪問需4級許可權 ==

-


End file.
